Sailor Moon Orion
|Row 4 title = Voices of |Row 4 info = Stephanie Sheh Kate Higgins Cristina Vee Amanda C. Miller Cherami Leigh Robbie Daymond Michelle Ruff Johnny Yong Bosch |Row 5 title = Composer(s) |Row 5 info = Amanda Williams |Row 6 title = Country of origin |Row 6 info = United States Japan France |Row 7 title = Original language(s) |Row 7 info = English French |Row 9 title = No. of episode |Row 9 info = 26 |Row 10 title = Executive producer(s) |Row 10 info = Pascal Boutboul Jared Wolfson Kevin Marciano Thomas Astruc Lifeng Wang Kaaren Lee Brown Naoko Takeuchi For Polygon Animation: Shuzo Shiota For Kodansha USA: Yoshio Irie For Dentsu Entertainment USA: Marc Harrington Yuichi Kinoshita |Row 11 title = Producer(s) |Row 11 info = Jeremy Zag Fillet Jean-Patrick Stephanie Sheh |Row 12 title = Production company(s) |Row 12 info = Kodansha USA |Row 13 title = Distributor |Row 13 info = Dentsu Entertainment USA |Row 14 title = Original network |Row 14 info = Cartoon Network (United States) (France) |Row 16 title = Preceded by |Row 16 info = Sailor Moon (1995-2000) |Row 17 title = Related shows |Row 17 info = Sailor Moon Crystal }}Sailor Moon Orion is an upcoming animated television series, produced by and in the United States, in France with contributed animation from Japan's . It is based on the japanese manga series Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi and is a soft reboot that retains continuity of the 1995 english dubbed anime series. it is the fourth adaptation of the series and first to be produced in America, Japan and France. Plot Two years after the original series Serena Tsukino aka, Sailor Moon / Princess Serena and her fellow Sailor Scouts and Texudo Mask protect earth and the universe from various villains with their newly obtained weapons called Quason Sabers and for the first time ever Serena will meet her biological father and Queen Serenity's husband King Oron. Cast and Characters *Stephanie Sheh - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon / Princess Serena *Kate Higgins - Amy Anderson / Sailor Mercury * Cristina Vee - Raye Hino / Sailor Mars *Amanda C. Miller - Lita Kino / Sailor Jupiter *Cherami Leigh - Mino Aino / Sailor Venus *Robbie Daymond -Darien Shields / Tuxedo Mask / Prince Darien *Michelle Ruff - Luna *Johnny Yong Bosch - Artemis * - King Oron Additional Voices *Danielle Judovits - Molly Baker *Ben Diskin - Melvin Butlers *Lucien Dodge - Andrew Hansford *Nicholas Roye - Sammy Tsukino *Wendee Lee - Queen Serenity *Tara Platt - Ikuko Tsukino *Keith Silverstein - Kenji Tsukino Development The U.S. and Japan have team-up France with to create a new series for general audiences titled Sailor Moon Orion which of course references the Lights of Orion from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, it will retain all age appropriate content from the 1995 anime series. 's holds worldwide broadcast and licensing rights, French Thomas Astruc, creator of will co-write/co-executive produce the series and will be his first english-language one at that and 's will be involved, Astruc will work closely Dentsu USA and . will have no involvement what so ever. 's American counterpart has signed a deal to co-produce. Writers from and will be involved. Music Zag and Amanda Williams will take on scoring duties for the series some of the music from the original english dub will be used and revised. Animation The series features cel-shaded CG anime-influnced characters with hand-drawn backdrops and effects provided from in Japan. Casting Stephanie Sheh, Kate Higgins, Cristina Vee, Amanda C. Miller, Cherami Leigh, Robbie Daymond, Michelle Ruff and Johnny Yong Bosch will reprise their respective roles from the dub and , however their characters will be featured as 18-20 years rather than 14-16 and will retain their names and personaities (except Luna's British accent) from the DiC Entertainment, Cloverway Inc. and Optimum Productions dubs, Takeuchi also confirmed that Sailor Mini Moon, Diana, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Starlights will appear in the series pending on outcome of the first season and will voice King Oron, Serena's biological father and Queen Serenity's husband along with other characters from the previous series. It will air on Cartoon Network in U.S. given the first anime's run on before it was revived by and in France. and produce the show's merchendise and will develop comics will serve as a prelude to the series. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Magical Girl Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Reboot Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:TV Series Category:Sailor Moon Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming TV series